


Vanity

by secondsodomites



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Newt and Credence are cousins bc adoption and reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondsodomites/pseuds/secondsodomites
Summary: Based off of this text post:"Man: has anyone ever told you you’re beautiful?Me: Oh no sir, today is my first day out of doors and papà forbade mirrors in the house lest we fall victim to vanity”bc I'm an idiot





	Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think I'm this fandoms crack dealer.

The boy is ethereal. 

 

Graves won't deny it, because he is many things, but an idiot is not one of them.

 

When he tells Seraphina this, she raises an eyebrow. “You're a fool, Percival. The biggest idiot I know. Leave that boy alone.”

 

He pouts. “He's a  _ grown  _ man, Sera. I'll leave him alone if he'd like me to.” “That is such an asshole man's way of thinking. Besides, something tells me you might as well stop while you're ahead.” “Why's that?” “Look.” 

 

She gestures to the young man, who is being crowded against a table by some redheaded guy Graves never bothered to learn the name of. 

 

“Oh. Huh. I didn't think Saladmender was gay.” he comments with a shrug. “Jesus, Graves, his name is Scamander. Theseus’ little brother? You hired him yourse-” “Yeah, yeah. Right. Anyway, do you think I should go intervene?”

 

Seraphina gives him an amused look and flaps her hand in a 'shoo’ motion. “Sure, go on. I do so love to watch you get rejected.” “Fuck you, Sera.” he grumbles.

 

He manages to wipe the annoyed look off of his face just in time to reach the secretary and his admirer. 

 

Theseus’ little brother-jesus, what is his  _ name _ \- looks at him with something like horror. “Mister Graves-” he squeaks. “Don't you have work to be doing, uh,  _ fuck _ , kid, what's your name?”

 

Kid looks like he's been caught humping his pillows, good God.

 

“I'm Newt Scamander? And I'm not working today?” “Is everything a question to you, Newt?” “Yes?” 

 

He pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Right. So why are you here, if you aren't working?” “I came to see if Credence would like to go to lunch.”

 

At least  _ that _ wasn't a question.

 

“And did he?” 

 

Realization seems to dawn over Scamander's face and he quirks a grin. 

 

“No, sir, my  _ cousin _ did not. I'm afraid we work him half to death here.” he says. For the first time, the boy, Credence, speaks up. “I like it here, though!”

 

Graves turns to him and smiles grimly. “Eventually you won't. Don't worry. For now, though, I suggest that having dinner with your boss could possibly lighten the place up.”

 

Scamander laughs and laughs, but he still hears the quiet, “Okay.”

 

****

 

Dinner is fucking awkward. 

 

Credence won't even  _ order  _ anything, so Graves does it himself, and cuts off his protest with a wave of his hand.

 

“This is inappropriate. I should go.” he mutters, dragging a hand through inky curls. “Your steak just got here. But, if you're really uncomfortable, I won't force you to stay here, of course. You're free to leave.”

 

He sounds like a dick. Like he's giving permission, which is so very dickish. Damn it. 

 

Credence's cheeks heat, turn a pretty shade of red. “I'm not, uh, uncomfortable. I'm just….. very awkward. I don't know how to conversate very well with anyone that isn't Newt. I ramble, usually. Like now.” 

 

Graves feels himself smile. “Yeah? I think it's cute. Besides, you're talking pretty well with me at the moment.” “I just. You're so. Sophisticated. I don't know what to talk about.” 

 

“Sophisticated? Credence, I literally own three puppies and cuddle them to sleep at night. Sometimes I cry when I have to leave them. In my school days, I used to jump off the roof of the dorms and onto a mattress. I'm the least sophisticated person I know.” he snorts. 

 

The younger man looks thoroughly amused. “Three puppies?” “Yes. Lancelot, Excalibur and Sophia.” he says proudly. 

 

Credence laughs, and it's so  _ pure _ , he asks, “Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?”

 

Looking up, Credence's eyes widen comedically as he says seriously, “Oh, no sir. Today is my first day out of doors, and Papà forbade mirrors in the house, lest we fall victim to vanity.”

 

Graves marvels for a moment before erupting into shoulder-shaking, gut-wrenching laughter. Credence follows suit, covering his face and shaking his head at himself. 

  
Dinner gets much less awkward after that. 


End file.
